


Intervals 52 - A Few Surprises

by Joy



Series: Intervals [52]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ripple Effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 52 - A Few Surprises

_... a few surprises ..._

Jack chewed at his lip while doing two things at once: reading Carter's final report for the umpteenth time and viewing the security records. Not one of the eighteen SG-1 teams stranded at the SGC had had his double as a member. Absurdly, he felt both cheated and relieved.

With a sigh, Jack eased back in his chair, twiddling a pen in one hand while the other tapped at his keyboard, advancing to the next video record. When Daniel appeared onscreen, the real one appeared in his doorway, needlessly rapping his knuckles on the door frame and giving Jack a welcome smirk.

"Hey," Daniel greeted. "What's up?"

"You," Jack grinned back. If only the laws would change, he mused wistfully. Seeing Daniel in his black suit and blue-grey shirt made his pride want to take him out somewhere. It also made his dick sit up and say hello. "Nice threads," he said.

Daniel looked down at himself with a self-deprecating shrug. "Yeah. Had that thing."

Jack grimaced. "Right. Budget meeting."

Daniel made a face mirroring Jack's disgust. "Yeah."

Jack shook his head and pointed at the door. "Close that."

Curious, Daniel closed the door but at the strange look on Jack's face, he warily stepped toward the front of Jack's desk. He took a moment to look around, taking in the nice furniture and the plants, the wide windows. A marked change from living underground. When he turned his attention back to Jack, he found him staring. "What?"

"You really do look good in that suit."

Daniel blinked, unaccustomed to compliments--well, since Jack had left, anyway. Jack seemed to know what he was thinking because he gave him that impatient look.

"I meant it, now c'mere," he said, motioning next to him.

Just as warily, Daniel stepped around the desk, his peripheral vision going to the cameras in the corners of Jack's plush but monitored office suite. "What?"

Jack tapped his pen, staring at him, then shook his head again. "You need to be told that more often."

Caught off guard, Daniel looked down at two stars on Jack's epaulets.  _Major_  General. He resisted touching them. "At least they know what  _you're_  worth." When Jack made a rude noise, Daniel couldn't keep the smile away. "So what's on your mind?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack gave him a not-so-cryptic smile and pointed at his computer screen. "Did you get to see all of the teams or just some?"

"All," Daniel answered just a bit too blandly. "I... was curious."

"I'll bet," Jack smirked.

"I wish I hadn't though. Some things you just don't wanna know."

"That bad?"

"Well, you read the report so you know about one of them."

"I did. That Black Ops Daniel Jackson--"

" _Black Ops_?" Daniel asked, a grin tugging at his mouth.

"It has a ring."

Daniel nodded. "And?"

Jack sensed there was more to that. "That's my question. And?"

"And what?" Daniel asked, momentarily confused.

"And... what about those other Daniels?"

"What about them? Most of them were kinda like me but a few of them were radically different. You already know so why are we discussing this?"

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Jack asked, zeroing in.

"Well, it would bother you too, wouldn't it?"

Jack shrugged. "I've never had the chance to meet another me."

"I have. Once. He was just like you. Well, except for Sam."

Jack grumbled. "I remember. Makes me glad I didn't see any other mes coming through the gate. I don't need to know  _who exactly_  those other Carters married."

Daniel snickered, unable to resist telling him. "Janet told Sam that  _her_  Sam was on maternity leave." When Jack's mouth dropped open, he leaned over and whispered, "But that doesn't mean there was a man involved, except for the sperm donation."

Jack's mouth dropped open even further as the meaning sank in. "You mean..."

Daniel winked at him. "I do."

" _Her_  Sam? As in  _hers_?"

"As in." Letting Jack digest that bit of news, Daniel cleared his throat and eyed the digital record that was currently playing onscreen. It was one of his other selves. "If you're getting twin fantasies..." he warned.

Recovering from the surprising news, Jack said with mock-indignation, "How can I? They've all gone home."

Daniel rolled his eyes and tapped a knuckle on the frame of the monitor. "Like that would stop you."

"Hey, I can't help it, so don't shoot me for appreciating some... minor differences."

With a sigh, Daniel decided to let that one go. It would only encourage him. "What's on your mind, Jack? I'll venture a guess there's a point to your question?"

"Only a few things," Jack answered, getting a look as he turned off the digital record and swiveled his chair to face him. "Did you get to spend a lot of time with Fraiser?"

Daniel grinned. "That's how I learned so much. So did Teal'c." At Jack's raised brow, Daniel clarified, "Janet's team was the only one he was interested in. As he's said before about his other selves--"

"Our universe is the only one that matters," Jack recited.

Daniel grinned a bit but it disappeared as he rubbed at his forehead. Jack suddenly knew for sure that something was wrong. "Migraine?"

"The threat of one. Are you gonna be done soon?"

"Soonish. Why?"

"I came by to find out where you keep the spare because I gotta get outta here. I'm sorry, Jack. I can't hang around and wait till you're finished. I'll take a taxi."

Nodding with understanding, Jack fished off the extra key on his key ring. "Here."

Daniel looked down at it as it was dropped in his hand, then gave Jack a scolding look. "Should you keep your spares on the same key ring?"

Jack grinned engagingly. "Daniel, I'm always prepared. I've got others stashed. That one, if you'll pardon the sudden romanticism, is yours. Always has been."

Daniel felt his throat and ears grow hot. "Oh." Recovering quickly, he asked, "So how long do you think you'll be?"

"About two hours. Make yourself at home, get changed, do whatever. I still wanna see that film we've been talking about all year."

"You haven't seen it yet?"

"I was waiting on you."

Daniel felt his face go warm again, but covered it by nodding and turning away. "See you at home." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder to nod goodbye but didn't get away clean.

"I heard you had a dust-up with  _Marine_ -Daniel. I wanna hear all about it."

Daniel cringed and closed the door. "Shit," he mumbled, then looked around hastily before setting off for the elevator. 

 **. . .**    
  


Jack opened the French doors to his enclosed backyard patio, wondering where the hell Daniel had run off to. They were going to be late for the film at this rate and...

He stopped in his tracks. A few yards to his left, in the landscape garden, surrounded by small, uprooted shrubs, was Daniel. In his favorite cut-offs, too, but for once, Jack didn't even see them. Instead, he saw the dirt-caked knees, the smudged and caked toes, the smears over thighs, arms,  _bare_  torso, all mixed with sweat. The gleam of it through the dirt had his eyes frozen for a moment before he looked up and found an almost clean face. One cheek was smudged.

Jack cleared his throat and began to stalk forward, smirking as Daniel gave him a grin that was far from apologetic.

"Sorry, I got a little side-tr--"

Jack grabbed him around the waist and yanked Daniel against him, bending his head slightly and taking a deep breath. The smell of earth and sweat swelled the heavy lay of his cock and he ever so slightly moved his hips.

Daniel chuckled, guessing his lover's mood. "Jack, I'm dirty and sweaty."

Jack lifted his head, eyes dark and meaningfully predatory, and said in a throaty whisper, "Yes, you are, aren't you."

"Careful, you'll get your clothes dir--" Daniel began but his words were cut off by a passionate kiss as Jack claimed his mouth. Dropping the bag of soil he'd been holding, Daniel wrapped his arms around his lover and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

It was their first since Daniel's arrival in D.C. the day before and Daniel had no intention of wasting it. Neither did Jack, by the feel of things, but then Jack let him go, breathing heavily.

"Since you're not dressed, Daniel, I guess we're not going anywhere."

"I'm dressed," Daniel contradicted. Not really a protest, as it quickly turned to something else when the heat from Jack's body had already begun to do interesting things to his own. "Since I'll be here for a week, we can go see the movie tomorrow."

"You did this on purpose," Jack said, releasing him to survey the damage.

"I did, yeah."

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to stay home?" Jack asked, giving him a searching look.

"I didn't want to ruin any of your plans but..."

"But," Jack said, leaving the rest unsaid. "It's that question I want answered, isn't it?"

Pursing his lips, Daniel nodded. "It's not something I wanna talk about but I had even less desire to talk about it before seeing a movie so..."

"So."

Daniel eyed him and stepped back, out of Jack's embrace. "I still don't want to talk about it."

"I need to hear the details from you, Daniel, before someone  _else_  tells me."

"I get that," Daniel sighed, turning to survey the mess he'd made. "Why don't you join me then. I'll probably feel better if I'm doing something."

Jack grinned. "That why you're planting and not sitting at your laptop?"

Daniel gave him a slightly sheepish look. "I needed to do something... semi-destructive. Ripping up weeds felt somehow..."

"Therapeutic?" Jack grinned. At Daniel's look, he nodded. "Right, well..." He looked down at his now-dirty clothes. "Guess I'll have to join you instead of just sitting around watching and listening, although watching has definite advantages."

Daniel felt a spark of a idea and looked around. "Good thing we're enclosed."

Jack grinned wickedly and said nothing as he turned to go back inside. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Hard Lime?"

Daniel picked up the bottle lodged in a little depression of earth. "Got it. How'd you know I was drinking this now?"

"You told me on the phone a few weeks ago," Jack replied, frowning as he disappeared inside. Calling out, he added, "I'll get you another. You'll probably need it."

"You're probably right," Daniel mumbled to himself as he dropped to his knees in the upturned soil. Draining the remainder of the drink, he tossed the bottle into back of the garden, making a mental note to pick it up later.

Trying to get back to the work, he found he couldn't concentrate on the job anymore. It'd been easier, without Jack there, but not now. Part of it was due to his desire to be with Jack. Part of it had to do with what he didn't want to talk about. But like the weeds, he knew Jack would pull it out of him.

**. .**

In the bedroom, Jack threw off his clothes and put on a pair of sweats and left on the t-shirt he'd been wearing. Waste not, want not. As he went to the bathroom to take a piss, he wondered why he wasn't all that pissed off at Daniel's sudden rearranging of their movie night.

As he finished and left the bathroom, he suddenly slowed, then came to a halt halfway down the hallway. He'd asked Daniel why he hadn't said he'd wanted to stay  _home_. Home.

Jack knew that he'd considered this house Daniel's home as well as his own but it hadn't really sunk in till just then. So anything that Daniel did to  _their_  home was okay, wasn't it? But when had Jack decided this was actually home? He couldn't remember. Colorado Springs still felt like home, too.

Shaking his head, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and another Mike's Hard Lime. Looking through the open doorway to the back patio, he caught Daniel's expression as he pulled a weed free. Intense scrutiny. Brows knotted in concentration, and not on something like a puzzle or a translation, but with worry and stress.

What was so bad about that Marine-Daniel? Worse yet, Jack realized, was what exactly had made Daniel...  _Daniel_... haul off and hit the man. What would piss him off that much? Obviously, it had been insults, but since when did Daniel succumb to the throwing of insults? Landry hadn't been very forthcoming. Either he knew and couldn't say or he didn't know, either.

 _Don't ask, Don't tell._  Was it that, Jack wondered?

"Here," he said, walking through the door and handing Daniel the bottle.

"Thanks," Daniel said. He twisted off the cap and drained a third of the contents.

Jack's eyes widened. "Damn, Daniel, that bad today?" he asked as he gingerly sat down next to him, legs spread, knees raised, holding his beer absently between them. "Or is it that ruckus I heard about?"

"Today was just the usual horseshit," he answered, eyeing Jack as he winced. "Your knees bothering you a lot?"

"Not so much," Jack replied, raising his brows. "Appreciate the concern, but don't change the subject."

Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't trying to. It bothers me to see you in pain."

Jack reached over and unnecessarily brushed hair strands off Daniel's forehead. "I know, and me, too, which is why we're having this conversation... and incidentally, why you chose to not to go to the movie."

Daniel gave him a gentle, sarcastic smirk. "You're headshrinking."

Jack returned the accusation with sniff. "You started it, Daniel. I'm only giving you the room to bitch, vent, and spill your guts."

Daniel snickered softly through his nose as he took a drink. "Thanks so much," he said, coughing. "Hey, at least it's not Khalek."

"Ah, but this is almost worse, I think," Jack said carefully. "That Marine Daniel more than pissed you off, he offended you somehow."

Daniel raised a brow of surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"Daniel," Jack chided.

"Sorry, dissembling has been my only refuge lately."

"Yeah well, stop it. You don't need to do that with me."

"I can't help it. I don't like that I lost control like that."

"So what'd he say or do to make you knock him on his ass?"

"You know that much?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Yeah, kinda the reason Landry gave me a little phone call," Jack said, wincing.

In turn, Daniel cringed. "Shit, was afraid of that." Looking around, sitting there in the soft earth, with Jack, sharing a drink... it was really all he needed to calm the hell down.

"Daniel," Jack prompted.

"Okay," Daniel said with a deep sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. He tilted his head back in resignation and opened his eyes, staring at the blue of the late afternoon sky. In the far distance, he could hear airplanes, lawnmowers, children chattering and laughing. For reasons he couldn't explain, the sounds of normality made him angry. He so longed to be normal again--if he ever truly had been, that is.

"I was already caught off guard after meeting Janet."

"Understandable," Jack exhaled heavily. "I wish I could've flown out there to see her."

Daniel shook his head as he fixed Jack with a look of astonishment. "She was the same Janet, except she was part of a different SG-1. Me, Martouf, Janet. Sam, of course."

Jack blew out a breath. "Boggles the mind, that team."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'd been trying to get Sam to go talk to Martouf, go cozy up in a closet--"

Jack snickered. "Yeah, we talked yesterday."

Daniel grinned. "Figured she'd tell on me."

"She asked me when you started playing matchmaker." Daniel only nodded slightly as he bit his lips, so Jack knew the point was coming.

"I was in her lab and we were going over the data on the gate diagnostics when in walked that...  _other_  Daniel. I'd almost expected the Black Ops version, but nope, this one had a green t-shirt and that weird striped camouflage. The way he walked, I half expected to see VO-5 hair and a pack of cigarettes rolled up in a shirt cuff."

Jack grinned. "If he was a Marine, dollars to donuts he had a buzzcut."

Daniel shook his head. "That would have made sense to me, too, but nope, hair was exactly like mine. Exactly." Giving Jack a pointed look, he added, "I never really got the squick you had over seeing your double, but after that major fuck-up with the alternates, I do now."

"Daniel," Jack prompted again.

Rolling his eyes again, Daniel went on. "That other... let's just call him Daniel-M. Less confusion, at least for me."

"Okay," Jack said impatiently. "He showed up in Sam's lab. Then what?"

"Sam asked him what he wanted and he ignored her and grinned at me, saying he thought it was time we had a chat."

"Oy," Jack said, not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "Before Sam could say anything, or me for that matter, Janet and Martouf came in. So while they started talking about what Sam had been working on, Daniel-M cups my elbow and steers me to the back of the lab, out of earshot." Daniel bit at his cheek, wishing he could just skip this part. "At the back of the room, he said..."

Daniel took a deep breath and glanced at Jack quickly, not focusing for more than a second or two as he blinked several times. Jack knew something was off. Daniel only blinked like that when he was going to lie or was too embarrassed to speak the truth. "C'mon, just tell me."

Daniel swallowed hard and looked straight at Jack, willing himself to say it. "He said,  _'Just think I should be the one to tell you that you're wasting your time.'_ "

Jack frowned in confusion. "What?"

Another deep breath. "I asked what the hell he was talking about because for a second I thought he meant me and Sam. But he said,  _'The General, Daniel. I know you're doin' him, but I'm here to warn you. You're wasting your time. None of the others will say anything but I will.'_ "

"Others?" Jack asked.

Daniel cleared his throat. "The other mes."

Jack's frown became a scowl. "And just what exactly was meaning of that warning?"

Daniel ground his back teeth and edged out, "He said,  _'The ol' man's a good bitch, but his heart belongs to the blonde Barbie Doll.'_ "

Jack's expression went dark in an instant. "Is that all?"

"It gets worse, Jack."

"Just say it, dammit."

Daniel started to lose his patience. "Fine. I asked him what right he had to say that to me and he ignored it. He just plodded on and said,  _'He's a real fine whore, that one. I started fucking him right after I got rid of that frigid Abydonian. But his heart belongs only to that blonde cunt, and mark my words, he'll turn you over for her, so I'm here to tell you to drop him.'_ "

Jack said nothing as the anger welled up. Finally, he reached over and grasped Daniel's shoulder, shaking it a bit. "It's not true, Daniel."

"In his world, it is. And in a lot of other worlds, but no, not this one. I didn't believe him, Jack."

Jack let out a breath, hating that he'd feared that Daniel had believed the sonofabitch. "I can't believe he felt that way about Shau're."

Daniel cleared his throat several times, then took another long drink. "There was no Shau're in his world, Jack. He... he was talking about Skaara."

 _"What?"_  Jack asked loudly.

"Exactly what I thought. I'd gotten defensive and asked him not to talk about Shau're like that, but he laughed and said he was talking about Skaara. That was when he gave me the run down on his universe. He told me that he'd been offered Skaara. There had been no one else. Shau're was never born in his universe."

"Jesus."

"I know." Daniel looked away, absently pulling up a small weed beside him. "There're a lot more scary differences in our universes, but I won't bother mentioning them. That I'm a Marine and an asshole in his universe, or that I'm a member of some Covert Ops group with no morality to speak of in that traitor Daniel's universe... makes me ill."

"So when exactly did you hit this guy?"

"Right after he said,  _'Don't blame you for hanging on. The one thing that made my suckass job worthwhile was making him my bitch. What a mouth my kitten had.'_ "

Jack's cheeks colored hotly just as Daniel's did.

"I landed a right hook. I don't even remember hitting him, I was so mad. Everyone rushed over and he's looking up at me from the floor, holding his jaw, and in front of Sam, Janet, Martouf, and a few of the SFs, he said,  _'Drop him, Daniel. He's only got eyes for the blonde whore.'_ "

They were both silent then as Jack absorbed the information. Shaking his head, he finally said, "I'm surprised you didn't kill the sonofabitch."

"Sam confined him to his quarters for the duration of their stay. After what she'd heard, she had no trouble in reasoning out why I'd hit him. She also covered me with Landry, telling him that the prick had been dissing Shau're."

"But the SFs?"

"Figured I didn't like being called queer," Daniel said with a derogatory laugh. "I damn near told them..." He shook his head, feeling that all his attempts at trying to remain calm were deserting him.

"Told them what?" Jack asked, suddenly perking up in alarm. He firmed his grip on Daniel's shoulder. "What?"

"I wanted to tell them all the truth so badly," he whispered.

He gave Jack such a look of sadness that Jack felt his stomach clench. "I'm sorry."

Daniel nodded. "Me, too."

"One day? Be patient?"

Daniel swallowed and gave Jack a warning. "I don't plan to wait till I'm fifty before I finally stop hiding my feelings from the military. If I'm still with them, that is. If you can't be with me on this, then that's your choice, but I won't put my own life on hold forever. I can't stomach the lies for much longer."

He finally pushed Jack's hand away and got up, brushing himself off. "Think I'll go to a hotel."

"Oh no you don't," Jack said angrily as he pushed off the ground with surprising ease. "You're staying here." He walked over and turned Daniel around, glaring at him. "Where the hell's this coming from? Why are you angry with me? It's the world we live in, Daniel. I didn't make it and I can't change it. There's some serious work to be done that's bigger than us. You know that."

"I know, dammit!" Daniel said, pushing Jack's hands away and stepping back. "I'm just..." He wrapped his arms around himself and turned away. "You remember what the stress is like, having to go through that shit all the time, nearly getting killed on an ongoing basis. I don't wanna die without ever once being able to..."

Jack heard him sigh heavily and knew what he didn't say. He walked up behind him and put his arms around him. "Without ever being out in the open, telling the truth and the world be damned?"

Daniel answered by leaning back against him, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder and letting take some of his weight. "I'm getting very tired of it all, Jack, including the charade we put on. Very damn tired."

"I know. Me too. But we just have to deal, Daniel. For now. Please try to understand. If I could change it all, I would."

"I know that, too," Daniel said more calmly. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just needed to vent, I guess."

"One day at a time."

"One day at a time," Daniel echoed.

Jack hugged him tightly, wanting to ease his misery. Both of theirs. The only thing he could think of was to joke. His standard fall back position. "Would it get me a cold bed if I said the idea of you being a Marine is... a little hot?"

Daniel's eyes widened and he turned in Jack's arms in stunned amazement. "Are you insane?"

Jack gave him an impish grin. "It's one way to make this into something better, isn't it? Change the memory?"

Daniel looked at him, trying to be mad, but it just wouldn't come. "Hot, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah... a bit. Was wondering what he was like, what you'd be like."

"He was an asshole," Daniel replied, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Yeah, and you can be on occasion. But imagining you as a Marine..."

Daniel cocked a brow and with his right hand, pushed at Jack's chest, making him take a step backward, then another. "You want me to be arrogant, pushy and rude?"

"You mean you're not already?" Jack shot back, goading him.

Daniel barked out a laugh. "Oh, so you do want me to show you what a Marine Daniel is like, is that it?"

"Not him, just you," Jack said as he reached the garden soil.

Daniel dropped to his knees and pulled Jack down with him. "Want me to show you what I observed, not including that little punching scene?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled open his shorts, placed Jack's hand on his exposed dick, then wound his own arms around his neck and claimed his mouth roughly.

Loving the warm, silky texture, Jack stroked him, groaning from Daniel's tongue in his mouth. He broke off, panting, "There's no lube out here, Daniel."

Daniel kissed him, grinning, and said, "I'm a Marine, remember? No pain, no gain."

"Daniel, that's a gym saying."

"Yeah, and? Marines probably thought it up." He pulled down Jack's sweats and took hold of his stiffening cock. "Are you gonna tell me that you were just teasing?" He firmed his grip and smiled wickedly when Jack gasped and gave in, letting go of his cock to grab his shoulders. "I could just jerk you off, if that's what you want."

Then Jack found himself on his back with Daniel straddling his thighs, hand reaffirming its grip on his shaft. "Daniel," he gasped, looking up into the face of his lover and finding it slightly altered, but in a way he recognized. An erotically charged light shone in Daniel's eyes and a rosy flush covered his lips and cheeks. Jack imagined Daniel wearing a Marine uniform and a tattoo on his right arm. His balls tightened and he swallowed hard. "Yes."

Daniel pulled his hand up the shaft, twisting as he went back down. Up again, another twist, this time rubbing the head firmly before he suddenly began jacking with quick, hard strokes. "Like that?" he asked as Jack's panting increased.

"Yes," Jack managed.

As Daniel watched him, the need inside him climbed rapidly. "God, I want to turn you over right now and fuck you  _so hard_."

Jack shut up the small voice telling him he'd be sore. He pushed Daniel off him and sat up, pulling off his shirt as he turned around, sweats now down around his knees and inadvertently cushioning them. He threw his shirt on the ground to protect his cock because at some point, he knew Daniel would push him down. The thought brought a smattering of pre-come.

Daniel didn't hesitate either as he spat into his hand and leaned down, spitting more onto Jack's asshole as he spread his cheeks. One finger slipped inside and Jack lowered his head, groaning, the muscles of his ass tightening around the invader. "Fuck me," he gasped when Daniel began to probe.

Keeping his finger inside, Daniel spat on his left hand and rubbed his cockhead, thankful that he was already leaking. Without anymore thought, he crouched over Jack, removed his finger, and guided his cock inside him.

"Oh god," Jack hissed, dropping his head down and digging his fingers into the dirt.

Daniel reached underneath, grabbing his cock, stroking him until he was hard again, all the while pushing inside Jack, deeper and deeper. Kneeling up as best he could, he spat again and the saliva hit his cock and the hole it breached, lubing it even more. He pulled back gingerly, then thrust. Jack pushed at the same time and both men let out loud moans as the pleasure hit them.

Letting go of his cock, Daniel grabbed Jack's hips and began to establish a hard, snapping rhythm, the lust and need taking over. Beneath him, Jack pushed back, gasping on each slap against his ass. Daniel was encouraged and he drove in faster, harder, holding onto Jack's hips so tightly he left the beginning of bruises. He tossed his head back, wallowing in it.

"This what you wanted?" he choked as a wave of warning pleasure enveloped him.

"Yes, and so did you!" Jack panted.

Daniel dropped over him, hand going back to Jack's cock as he pushed him down, knees spreading Jack's thighs apart as he slammed into him. "Got your dirty little Marine, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jack rasped as Daniel pounded into him, twisting his hips and grinding against his ass. He let out a loud growl as his balls began to draw up. "Fuck me."

"God," Daniel gasped, letting loose on him one more time, feeling the bruises form on his own hips. "Come for me," he choked. "Come for me."

The combination of gritty dirt, rough strokes and Daniel's hot, burning fuck were almost enough, but hearing his voice on the edge of climax was what did it and Jack's muscles tightened and froze, his balls emptying as he spilled copiously over his lover's hand and into the dirt. "Fuckin' christ," he whispered harshly as he came and came.

"Shit," Daniel breathed as he clutched the dirt with one hand, holding on as Jack's ass pulled the orgasm from him. He pumped continuously throughout, moaning harshly at the acute sensitivity of pleasure and pain.

Finally slowing and coming to rest, he could feel the spasming around his cock, and the only thing lubing Jack was his come. He slowly pulled out, regretting the groan from Jack. "Time for a long bath," he panted as he dropped onto his back next to him.

Jack pushed up on his forearms and leaned over, giving him a sweaty, salty kiss. "Ya think?"

"Regrets?"

"Not a one," Jack replied, voice a bit more calm. He nuzzled Daniel's face, then asked, "You?"

"A lot of them," Daniel said cryptically and returned the kiss. "But you're never one of them."

Getting up with a few groans of complaint, they made their way to the bathroom and as they rinsed each other off, Jack decided to broach the subject one last time. Soaping up Daniel's back, he said, "He did do one thing for you."

Daniel knew who he meant. "Right, Jack. What could that be?"

Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against him, rubbing his limp cock against Daniel's ass. "We now have a new role play fantasy."

"Kinky bastard," Daniel snorted. "Who knew you'd like to be fucked by a Marine."

"It goes both ways," Jack warned with a tightening of his hands on Daniel's biceps.

The thrill that went through Daniel's body had him closing his eyes and admitting that he liked Jack's idea. He was lost in a bit of euphoric daydreaming, enjoying the feel of Jack's soapy body against his back, when Jack whispered something.

"Earlier, I said something."

"What?" Daniel said drowsily.

"I said this was your home, too."

"That surprises you?" Daniel asked, still drowsy.

"Well... yes. Thought the 'Springs was home."

The words brought him awake and swallowing hard, Daniel looked over his shoulder. "You gave me a key. That means this, too, is home."

"So it is," Jack told him as he turned Daniel to him to kiss him deeply. Coming up for air, he added, "And we have a week to christen the rest of the house."

Daniel smiled wickedly as he slid a possessive hand over Jack's ass. "Should you survive the bedroom, you mean."

 

~

End


End file.
